Wait For Me
by Dragon Ma'am
Summary: On October 18, Tohru Muto encounters the biggest regret of his life and sooner learns that his days are numbered.


**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since my last fanfic. Well, now I'm back and decided to tried my hand at writing a Shiki story. This takes place at the end of chapter 20 and the beginning of chapter 21 of the manga. Tohru and Natsuno exchange a few words with each other, but there was a cutoff point. So I've try imagining what would've happened had it kept going. A lot of people never read the manga, so for those that actually did should know what I'm referring to.  
**

 **Let me know what y'all think and if there are any mistake I might have made. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait."

The okiagari known as Tohru Muto stopped dead in his tracks. He had only walked but a few steps away from a familiar bedroom window after declaring it would be the last time he visited and saying his final farewells to its now deceased occupant. At the sound of the command that came from above, the blonde boy's gaze ventured upward. The forest's canopy was dark, but his enhanced eye sight made it possible to view it better. And what he saw, he could not believe. There, sitting casually on a branch just above the Yuki-Koide residence, sat the one person Tohru had truly regretted killing for the sake of his family's safety.

"Wait, Tohru-chan."

If he had the ability to breathe, he would have surely been gasping for air at this point. The only action he was capable of doing at that very moment was to stare shell-shocked at the thought-to-be dead figure lounging high in the tree.

"N-Natsuno..."

How could this be? Tohru was certain the boy he currently fixated his gaze upon had perished days ago. Being given the order to kill Natsuno had been a difficult issue for the okiagari to agree with. He tried backing out of it, but if he had withdrawn in carrying out a direct command from Tatsumi, then Tamotsu's and Aoi's lives would've been at stake instead and Natsuno would be assigned to somebody else. What made matters even worst was when Tohru overheard Yoshie telling Megumi that Natsuno's body was been taken to the city for cremation. Sad wasn't enough to describe his feelings. He felt downright disgusted with himself. He personally had the displeasure of watching the hopeless individual die slowly as he shed tears of remorse while repeatedly sinking his fangs into his best friend. Before finishing on the third night, he stood by Natsuno's bedside. Apologized for bringing this unspeakable act upon him, then listened to his final words as he proclaimed how he should've known he'd never be leaving the village. After that, the blonde haired okiagari put his teeth to others neck and sucked away his lifeblood, thus ending his existence completely.

Only now, on the coolest of evenings, Tohru can plainly and thankfully see that Natsuno was indeed alive. Despite his inward joyousness at seeing his friend looking more or less lively, the blonde couldn't help but notice something…unusual about him. What was he doing here? Had the news of his cremation been a lie? At the sound of his name, the dark haired boy leaped from his perch atop the tree, autumn foliage scattering about as his feet landed gracefully on the ground. He passed an unreadable glare toward Tohru, then turned away. This prompted the okiagari to respond by sprinting up the short hill to reach his friend, desperate for answers.

"Natsuno! I'm so glad you're —! " But before he could venture any closer, Natsuno suddenly held his hand up, halting Tohru in his advancement. Puzzled by his actions, he stared up at the boy, wondering why he wasn't allowed any further. He was about to ask when Natsuno spoke first, his tone ranging between nonchalant and unrelenting.

"I have no intention of forgiving the Risen. Not even you, Tohru-chan," Enraged, he finally faced him. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!"

"...!" The accursed words hit the okiagari's undead heart harshly, causing him to waver and cringe under the weight of them. He should have known the boy standing before him, staring him down like a diseased maggot, would not want him near. Tohru could only imagine that Natsuno felt utterly betrayed by one of the few souls in Sotoba he thought he trusted. He attempted to help him. Natsuno suggested giving up his blood to ease the okiagari's hunger, offered a chance to escape together, and find a solution for the ever-growing vampire population. Or at least find a cure. Deep down he doubt there was such a thing. Tohru did not take the outstretch hand, instead he did the unthinkable, he... he...! He shook the image from his head, not wanting to remember what he'd done afterwards. It both physically and mentally wounded the blonde to hear his friend address him with such enmity. Tohru thought back to when both boys used to exchange witty remarks, gossip about their future plans together, any and all manners of conversation that popped into their minds. Simply enjoying each others company. Something within the other boy had changed. And not for the better.

"O-oh. I see. Then it's true..." Unable to look the other in the eyes, Tohru bowed his head in shame. He felt painfully lost. More than anything right now, he needed some kind of instruction. Whatever it take, he must make amends with Natsuno, but nothing came to mind that would undo the horrors that had already transpired. He was willing to try. Remaining bowed, he mournfully asked, "What should I do? It's just...I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Just tell me. Tell me everything you know about the revived, about what Tatsumi and the others plan to stir up within the village. I want details."

The blonde's head shoot up, wide eyed. That's what he wanted? Why would he need to know what the Kirishiki's were up to? Natsuno had turned his back to him again, making it difficult for Tohru to read the others expression. Who could blame him? Even he could barely stand to look at himself, not after the horrible things he had done. But if that's what Nastuno wants then fine. He was going to promise himself that he'll provide Natsuno with sufficient information as possible. Straightening up, he began by giving him the rundown of things to come. "W-Well, for starters, the Kirishiki's — Sunako in particular- wants to build a sort of haven for those of our kind: the Shiki. She's referred to as the leader of the Shiki and although she has the appearance of a young girl, her age is well over 100, much older then everyone in the Kanemasa mansion. Next is Chizuru. She's an okiagari, as well. Sunako is very lenient towards her because she makes up for the mother she lost years ago. Then there's Seishirou. From what I'm told, he's the first and probably the only human to accept Shiki for what they — we are." Tohru hesitated, for a second believing himself to still be human. "There's also an okiagari named Ebuchi. He runs the new clinic that the Kirishiki's own, but it's just a front, though... They don't care for the sick, though. They just come to peoples homes to collect their dead, then wait and see if the bodies will become Shiki. Lastly are the two jinrou: Tatsumi and Yoshie. They oversee the nightly "activities" of the okiagari and make sure we stay in line so our secret- "

"Jinrou? What's a jinrou?" Natsuno demanded.

It was still surprising to hear such harshness from the others voice. So much so that it startled the okiagari, making him jump a little. Gathering his courage, Tohru answered the question. "O-Oh. It's like another name for werewolf. That's what Tatsumi and Yoshie are. Unlike us, they can walk around in the daylight without getting burned, eat human food and don't necessarily have to drink blood. Only if they want to keep their strength from diminishing."

"Ah, so that explains a few things..." the boy muttered. Tohru didn't understand what Natsuno meant by that, but continued with his inquiry. "What are their weaknesses?"

Fear and uncertainty began welling up inside Tohru. It felt as though he were betraying his people by telling all this. He wondered why Natsuno asked specifically about jinrou vulnerabilities. If anyone found out about this... No. The time had past for feeling guilty. He betrayed Natsuno once already. He'd be damned if he did it again. "I'm not entirely sure. Jinrou don't seem like the type to have a lot of weaknesses, unlike us okiagari. Tatsumi would never disclose information like that to us, in the case we might rebel or something. Maybe a silver bullet will do the trick?" Tohru suggested with a shrug and a small hint of humor. But Natsuno wasn't laughing. In fact he appeared very annoyed. The okiagari half expected Natsuno to jump over and strike him violently in the face for making light of a serious situation. He needed to get his head on straight. Lives were at steak and here he was standing around creaking jokes. "Um, you may be inclined to find out yourself, Natsuno. I really don't know what else to tell you about jinrou."

"I intend to. I'll also keep in mind what you said about the bullet. It might provide useful. And it doesn't take a genius to know the weaknesses of okiagari, since they're really just vampires anyway..." Natsuno's sentence trailed off, his face cased in deep thought. Tohru wanted to asked what he was thinking when the dark haired boy began speaking again. "I'm gonna need more help if I have any hope of carrying out my plan. We'll all have to be patient a little while longer."

Tohru felt a sense of dread all around him. Natsuno was beginning to sound less and less like his usual self. What exactly was he planning on doing? "N-Natsuno, what are you saying? I don't understand what you're talking about."

Natsuno turned to him, a dark shadow etched across his face. "That should be obvious, Tohru-chan. I won't allow this continue. I _cannot_ let this Sunako girl transform what little is left of Sotoba's residence into Shiki." He paused, clenching his teeth furiously. "They must pay for what they've done! All of them must die so that the humans can survive. That means you, too."

The okiagari's worst fear has finally become a reality. His friend planned on kill every Shiki in the village, including him. Tohru wanted to talk some sense into Natsuno, tell him that it doesn't have to be this way, but he knew better. He knew in his undead heart he could never persuade Natsuno otherwise. The other boy tried passionately to get him to end his mindless killing and he didn't listen. Tohru felt as though nothing he could say will atone for all his sins. What goes around comes around; that describes the position he's in perfectly. He did not want to be die, not for a second time, nor to revisit the darkness that is nothingness. They were best pals up until September and now Natsuno wishes for to eradication of his kind. Sorrow hung low on Tohru's shoulders. "Natsuno. I...I know it won't mean much coming form me now...but for what it's worth, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I truly am." He sniffed, on the verge of crying. "I never wanted to kill you, but if I hadn't then Megumi or Tatsumi would have! I didn't want you to go though that level of pain..."

Tohru lifted his head, making eye contact with Natsuno while icy tears streamed down his cold cheeks. "Please, Natsuno, I beg your forgiveness!" With that emotionally strong plea, the blonde fell to his knees and pressed his forehead deep into the ground. Silence spread over the two like a thick blanket. Not a word passed either of their lips in that minute before Tohru finally heard the others voice.

"Tohru-chan. I've told you countless time not to call me by my first name."

The okiagaki blinked in his kneeling position. Is that all he had to say? The strangest thing about that statement was how mildly it was conveyed. Like he couldn't be so bothered by anything said to him. Unsure with how to respond, he heard Natsuno's footsteps as he walked by him. It sounded like he was moving in the direction of his house. Wiping the salty moister and dirt from his face with his sleeve, Tohru rushed to his feet in a desperate urge to follow his friend or to at least apologize some more when he was stopped by an over the shoulder glare from Natsuno. The sharpness from his eyes sent frosty chills up his spine. He took several steps back, not wanting to anger the dark haired boy further. He didn't want get on the others nerves anymore then he already was. Natsuno was dead set on carrying out his plan and probably wants to put a great deal of distance between them. Just when Tohru thought he'd lost all hope of redeeming himself, his fallen friend movements ceased at the corner of his home and began speaking to him. "There is one last thing you can do for me, Tohru-chan."

Tohru's eyes widened as a faint smile appeared over his mouth. Yes, this is what he needed, to be of some real used to Natsuno in any way. He just hoped he can comply with whatever the other boy asks of him. "Name it, Natsuno. If it means you'll except my apology, I'll do anything."

Again, the dark haired boy sported unrecognizable features as he turned so that half his profile was showing, giving the blonde a once over glance. "Wait for me."

"...What?"

Natsuno sighed. Seemingly not too keen on repeating himself. "I may not have been very religious when I was alive, but I did believe in other things. I believe that once this is all over and done with, we'll meet again. Whether it be in the next life or on the other side, I want you to wait for me." And just as mysterious as he had been when he made his presence known, Natsuno disappeared around the corner of his home and want inside. Tohru was left out in the cold, dead night, pondering what had just happened.

He looked all about, as if seeking answers from the trees and shrubs. When neither offered feedback, he began walking back to his dwellings, replaying his sudden meeting with Natsuno. After letting the other boy's words sink in, Tohru woefully thought it might be time to come to terms with the things that will transpire in the next few days. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face the consequences of his actions, but he just has to hope for the best. Perhaps before the time comes, he will meet up with the dark haired boy again. Unbeknownst to him, that tonight is the last night he'll ever see Natsuno again.

For now.


End file.
